The Spirit Prince's Second
by InkyStake
Summary: Dying then returning to the living world has consequences that make even the saviour of the wizarding world pause. It's the paperwork. God, the paperwork.


Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The seas of space belong to everyone.

* * *

Koenma watched as the old sorcerer turned away and vanished into the ether, content that his charge had been wrought and brought to fruition even after death. Sorcerers, feh. They were some of the most spiritually-aware and irritating of humans. And Dumbledore was one of the most annoying, at least to Koenma. The dead were his domain. He was patient, but sorcerers always, always meddled.

"Do I want to go back?" A voice wondered out loud.

He stepped forth and the boy that was still there, the boy who had curiously dropped to sit on the ground once Dumbledore left, the boy that Koenma had obscured from the old man's vision, looked up painfully.

"Do you?"

The boy blinked, glanced at the crumpled, baby-like soul piece, then back at him. Koenma huffed, waved a hand and the piece of Riddle vanished to rejoin the puzzle that Koenma had been putting together for five years.

"What happens if I don't?"

"You will be an aide to Koenma, of the spirit world." As soon as he felt the items that sorcerers named the Hallows activate, he rushed here to prevent the disaster the last activation had caused.

"So there is a life after death?"

"A soul is a very complex thing. Something like that does not dissipate with the destruction of its physical vessel."

The boy blinked again and his eyes were tired, they were nearly dull. Koenma did not let his frown show on his face. He stepped closer to the human sorcerer who had seen and experienced much, too much really, in his sixteen years.

"My parents, I thought I would see them when I died."

"They were hit by your Killing Curse. It targets the soul and not the body – they hadn't the power to linger, so that old man showed up instead." At the reminder of Dumbledore, Koenma's brow ticked. "Sorcerers are one of the vexing classes of humans who have a limited ability to reach into the living world after their deaths. They meddle with time, with death, with demons. They generate masses and masses of paperwork. Paperwork! As if I'm not already swamped with the demon world in turmoil and the Spirit King asleep."

He was interrupted by the sound of stifled laughter from the boy. He glared, a red tinge on his cheeks when he realized he'd started to rant.

The boy held up his hands in apology, still smiling. Hah. At least his eyes were less dead than before. "Sorry. It seems wizards give even the after-life a headache."

"Don't apologize, child. The foibles and sins of those that come before you are not your fault."

The teenager's eyes widened at that and he looked away. Koenma's lips thinned. What have they been teaching the boy? "What will you do if you return?"

The boy looked at him. "Kill Voldemort."

"And after that?"

The boy looked lost. Koenma snorted. Was revenge all the reason the boy had to live? "What if I tell you that the abomination that was once Tom Riddle will be eliminated whether or not you return?"

"But Dumbledore said - !"

"Dumbledore sees far for a mortal but even he does not see everything. He saw correctly that you had to die to weaken the enemy and for years searched for a way to ensure the removal of the second soul inside you without killing you. His interest in the soul and death were so great even in his younger years that he found one of the very few things that would make that possible. But did he think of the uproar it would cause? No, of course not. He just willy-nilly gave you the stupid so-called Hallows! Idiot sorcerers!"

"The Hallows? B-but, I only have the cloak! Dumbledore has the wand and the stone..."

"Do you really think I would be talking about them if you did not, in some manner, already own the blasted things, foolish sorcerer?"

Koenma sighed.

"In any case, what's done is done. You have amazing luck, really. If it were my father here, he would have eradicated you from this world." At the boy's paling face, he laughed. "The last holder of the Hallows doubled his paperwork – he was really really annoyed. But you don't seem like a bad kid, I guess I can give you a chance."

"Owning the Hallows immediately gets you killed?"

"Eh? No, where did you get the idea? Usually, they're offered a job in the spirit world. The last holder was just too far gone, he killed too many people without remorse. Each individual dying before their time generates something like four times the amount of work than usual, you know." His eyes narrowed. "That Voldemort of yours will have really, really long chats with one of my generals." Dumbledore too, but he wasn't about to antagonize a potential recruit.

"To simplify, with or without the soul piece in you, the construct known as Voldemort can and will die. In the fullness of time, of course. Your return may speed up that demise but in the end, his soul is mine to punish."

"So less people die if I go back?"

Koenma blinked at the question. Then he laughed. It was unexpected. Of course its another self-sacrificing blockhead like Yusuke. He really should have read the file before he came. Still, this was better than he thought. Loads better, in fact.

"Yes."

"I'm going back."

"Alright. I'm really too busy for personal visits so I'll have to send someone to meet you next time. She'll handle any questions you have."

"Right. Er, how do I go back?"

"Just wake up, kid. Good luck." Koenma turned to leave. "For what it's worth, I believe you'll go far, whatever you intend to do."

The boy smiled a little shyly. "Thanks."

Koenma disappeared and near a magical castle in Scotland, the body cradled in giant arms stirred slightly.

* * *

Harry James Potter, the celebrated Saviour of the Wizarding World, was going to die. He had snapped the elder wand but come the next day it was on his nightstand along with the stone he had dropped in the forest. Can't escape it, huh?

He had quickly made his will, leaving everything to his godson, Theodore Lupin. He spent his days with friends, ducking the crowds that formed when he entered any wizarding establishment in Britain. That and babysitting.

It was a week after the death of Voldemort. The thought of it always filled him with relief and warm fuzzy feelings. The last mostly because he remembered the hard, almost anticipatory glee on the face of the being he had met in his mental train station. He couldn't decide whether to laugh or rage at the fact that Voldy was being punished mostly because of paperwork, but he had had enough of hate. So Harry laughed.

It was a week when the knock sounded on the Grimmauld Place door. Odd, most of Harry's acquaintances did not knock, they just barged in. He rushed to the door. It was very, very rare that he had to answer a knock. He had to get there before - ! The door opened seconds before he reached it.

"Damnit."

Kreacher smirked at him from the shadows of the coat-closet. He'd ceased insulting everyone he saw, but being a Black elf, the sarcasm flowed from him like old wine when he wanted. Harry had yet to beat his elf quipping powers, so he turned to the visitor instead. Visitors, rather. Did that girl have blue hair?

"Yo. Are you Harry Potter?"

The accent was very odd, but Harry nodded. "Have we met?"

The girl bowed and spoke in perfect unaccented English. "Lord Koenma sent us, sir. I am Botan. This is Urameshi Yusuke."

Ah. He waved them inside. The man, who looked a couple of years older than him, blinked at the girl. "You speak English?"

"Of course I do. You think Lord Koenma would send a violent delinquent like you to do negotiations?"

"Hey! I'm not that bad at it. Lots of people on the streets had to deal with foreigners, y'know. How do you speak English?"

"Don't you know anything about reapers? We have to speak every language, dimwit!"

Harry laughed. "Somehow you don't fit the image I had of reapers."

The girl reddened in embarrassment. The man grinned at him. "That's 'cause I'm not a reaper! She is, though."

"Really?" Harry was fascinated. The girl, Botan, looked only to be in her late teens. He waved them to seats. "Tea will be just a moment."

True to his words, the hot tea kettle and a plate of biscuits appeared on the table. The man, Yusuke, startled. "Wow, that was cool! Was it magic? I didn't even feel the reiki!"

"Kreacher is very efficient," he smiled. The man grinned at him and he could see the enlarged canines. He paused, wondering if the man was a werewolf. "Reiki?"

"Spirit energy," Botan answered. "Most people do not have enough to actively manipulate. Those that have high enough levels can interact with the supernatural. Sorcerers are some of the only humans that have it in abundance in every generation and actively use it in their everyday lives to create what you would call magic."

He nodded thoughtfully. Adressing Yusuke, he asked. "Are you a...sorcerer?"

"Nah. I was an ordinary human. Then I died. When I got brought to life again, Koenma and Botan employed me as a spirit detective."

"That sounds like quite a story. What is a spirit detective? And the method you used to return to life, is it well-known?" That point concerned him.

"Ah, don't worry, Mr. Potter." Botan cut in. "No one alive can use that method. Only Lord Koenma can sign something to that effect."

More paperwork? "Call me Harry. After all, you're taking my soul."

There was a silence. Then Yusuke started to laugh. "Man, I like you! You thought we were taking your soul and you offered us cookies? That's something else."

Harry frowned. "But the little boy said I was going to be an aide to your boss, Koenma."

"Little boy?" Yusuke guffawed. Harry turned to Botan, perplexed. She was cracking her knuckles, like she wanted to punch someone, and muttering under her breath. She saw him looking and relaxed.

"I'm sorry, it seems our superior didn't explain things very well." Yusuke was still laughing and she elbowed him sharply. "Shut it, Yusuke! You're making a bad impression on Mr. Potter!"

Harry didn't know what to make of it. He wasn't going to die? "Er, just Harry, please."

Yusuke's laughter faded to a wild grin. "So he told you to work for him and didn't even tell you his name?"

A light dawned. "The boy was Koenma? But - " He had thought the boy was a messenger. But if he employed a reaper and could sign something that brought people back to life, he wasn't just a boy. Come to think of it, the boy had said something about Voldy having a long talk with _his_ general. And didn't he call Harry 'child' a few times? "Who is Koenma, exactly?"

"Koenma is the son and heir of the Spirit King Enma, who is the ultimate authority for Reikai and the souls of the three worlds. Though these days, he does most of the king's paperwork."

"Yeah, the old king's a slacker and sleeps around a lot."

"Yusuke!"

"You know it's true."

That was unexpected. "The three worlds?"

"The human world - Ningenkai, the demon world - Makai, and the spirit world – Reikai, are three realities that are in constant contact with each other, separated by dimensional barriers. The Spirit King keeps the three worlds from having too much contact with each other, or we'll be in a never-ending war. There is some overlap, of course, and the spirit world authorities are nearly always stretched thin."

"That's where we come in." Yusuke put in. "Basically, spirit detectives are handymen for the spirit world. You got a problem, call us! The pay is shit though."

"While irreverent, Yusuke is correct in the basics. Spirit detectives are individuals who have a great potential for handling spirit energy. They are the spirit world's agents in both the demon and human world. If there is say, a magical or demonic problem in the human world, the spirit detectives are sent to apprehend the culprits."

Harry wondered if a detective was assigned to Voldemort. Botan smiled at him apologetically.

"There is a law that the race of sorcerers is to deal with internal problems. Spirit detectives were sent to ameliorate the damage done to the non-magicals, but the sorcerers themselves are left alone."

"What? Why?" They definitely could have used all the help they could get.

"A few thousand years ago, a sorcerer made a pact that bypassed the spirit world and created a reality for himself by cutting off a dimensional space from part of the spirit world. It's now known as Avalon."

Harry sighed. Merlin. Of course it would be Merlin. Yusuke was looking impatient, chomping on cookies. He smiled, easily recognizing the impatience at having to sit around and talk when there was action to be had. "Yusuke, want to explore the house? It's bigger than it looks. Kreacher can take you around."

The man jumped up immediately. "Yeah? Sure, why not. Who is Kreacher?"

He saw the man tense right before the pop that signalled the arrival of the house elf. Good instincts. Can he really feel magic? It would have been useful before. Maybe Harry could learn? "Master wants Kreacher to show half-breed the house of Black? Kreacher will show the demon torture chambers from the thirteenth century."

Harry choked. "We have demon torture chambers? I didn't know that. Why didn't I know that?"

"Master has not studied the Black histories, thinks being a Black is all in name. Perhaps Kreacher should show him the training obstacle course so weak Master would grow strong?" He studied the male guest, whose grin had grown as he talked. "Perhaps half-breed would like to try. Is been too long since demon blood was shed in Black dungeons."

"An obstacle course? Bring it!"

"Kreacher, I thought we were over calling people names. Also, dungeons?"

"S'alright. I'm half demon, after all." Yusuke waved it away. "So, Kreacher, this obstacle course?"

The elf returned the spirit detective's grin with a frightening imitation. "This way."

"I don't think -"

"Don't worry about me, Harry. No magic obstacle course can beat me." He eagerly followed after the retreating elf.

"Yusuke is more resilient than he looks. He should be alright. His fore-father was the strongest in the demon world before he died and Yusuke is nearly as strong."

He considered asking what that was on the Dumbledore scale but that was a question for later. Also, demons can actually have children with humans? Another question for later. No sense in getting distracted. This was literally life and death for him. "So Merlin created Avalon?"

"Not Merlin, he was more recent. It was him that named the place Avalon though. The sorcerer who created the place was called Gilgamesh. He created it for his best friend, who loved nature. The Spirit King decreed that the born sorcerers would be Avalon's problem and forbade the Spirit World from interfering. It was a bit easier because the sorcerers were starting to separate themselves from the non-sorcerers. Lord Koenma says his father was a bit miffed at them."

Ahaha, Harry thought, so they did piss off the after-life. It was kind of like Gilgamesh broke off part of the spirit kingdom, after all.

"Anyway, the system worked until Avalon stopped interacting with the three worlds. The reports say the dimension moved farther from ours for some reason, until it couldn't send agents so easily anymore. But since it still exists, the law was never repealed. The Spirit World only deals tangentially with the sorcerers, generally only if they died since Avalon is out of contact. When Avalon returns, they're going to have a lot of work to do."

Was that the reason for all the ghosts in the Wizarding World? "I see. So I shouldn't be under Reikai jurisdiction, but because I died, I am?"

"That's correct, sir. Also, Lord Koenma contacted you because of the Hallows."

Harry groaned. "So if I didn't have the Hallows, Koenma would have left me alone?"

"Well, he wouldn't have met you himself, but there would be a reaper personally assigned to you. Dying and coming back to life have serious consequences that could unbalance the three worlds, the dimensional barriers are generally one-way, see? So most people inadvertently or deliberately cross the dimensional barriers are incarcerated by Reikai or given the option to be spirit detectives."

"Like Yusuke." Harry leaned back and mulled over the information. "But Voldemort died and came back, right?"

"No. That was – the sorcerer Riddle split his soul and it never entered the spirit world completely; he never died officially. Lord Koenma raged when he found that Riddle's soul never appeared when it was supposed to. He was causing too many premature deaths."

"Too much paperwork, right."

Botan sighed in exasperation. "He complains too much about that."

Harry smiled. "Well, I've never been one for doing reports myself."

There was a loud crash and the house shuddered. "What in the world?" Harry rose to his feet. "Kreacher! What is happening?"

A sour-faced elf appeared. "Master's guest is taking obstacle course."

Harry tried not to laugh and the irritatedly disappointed look on the elf's face. "I take it he's winning? Will the house still stand when he's finished?"

Kreacher shot him a dirty look that plainly said 'master is an idiot' before he disappeared.

Harry sat back down as another shudder shook the house.

"I'm terribly sorry for Yusuke! I- he's not – he doesn't mean - !"

"Ah, well, if he destroys the mentioned torture chambers, Kreacher won't be glaring at me for doing it myself." He looked at the girl in a hopeful manner. "Do you think he will?"

Botan sat down, her apologetic face bleeding into disgruntlement. "There is a distinct possibility," she growled. "The violent over-powered idiot."

"Oh, don't be mad at him. As long as it's only the dungeons he destroys, I don't mind." The morbid child part of him thrilled at the fact that he had been sleeping over dungeons and torture chambers and the rest of him was sad that they were now part of his heritage. He turned his attention back to the problem at hand. "I shouldn't have been invited to be a spirit detective because I'm a wizard, what about the Hallows changes this?"

"The Hallows belong to Death, sir. Death brings individual beings to the spirit world."

"Death?" Harry sat up. " _Death_ is a person?"

"She's the anthromorphic personification of death, specifically. Being a natural process native to all worlds, she's not really confined by the dimensional barriers. The Hallows were created by one of Enma's sons. He siphoned off Death's power and gave them to three sorcerers because he knew that as long as the sorcerers were alive, Reikai could not interfere. But Death is scary when she's mad, so they didn't get away with it. She destroyed the Dishonored Lord Rakenma and his cohorts. And the three sorcerers died one by one and were punished too."

"But the cloak is a Potter heirloom," he mused. "The stories said it was passed down through the youngest brother's descendants. Why didn't she just get the Hallows back herself?"

"Ah," Botan reddened a little. "There were rumours that Death and one of the sorcerers were somewhat...ah, good friends?"

"You're shitting me."

"They're only rumours, of course!" She hurried to change the subject. "Er, since then there have been only two sorcerers who collected the Hallows. The last one was some eight hundred years ago."

But if the cloak was an heirloom, did that mean the last two holders of the Hallows were his ancestors? Harry really didn't want to think of what that entailed.

"Death told the Spirit King that as it was his son that created the situation, the Hallows would be his problem. The holders of the Deathly Hallows are, since the creation of Avalon, the only sorcerers allowed to be spirit detectives."

"Huh." Harry's brain was whirling with too many thoughts for him to latch onto one. He wasn't going to die, not really. He was relieved, very relieved. But some part of him was annoyed; he had made himself ready to leave the world.

What was the reason that had him preparing for his death so assiduously? He frowned.

Koenma had asked him what he was going to do after Voldemort. He had no answer. It wasn't something he had thought about. When he was younger, sure, he had dreams. When he was with the Dursleys, he dreamed of inventing something when he grew up, of traveling to all the countries that Uncle Vernon had contemptuously dismissed, of being a doctor even. When he had learned that his parents fought a dark lord, he had wanted to be an auror. That dream was unfeasible now that he was mobbed everywhere in wizarding Europe. The dreams he had at the Dursleys needed him to go to school but he never was a good student and he had to dive into books for years yet before he became useful. Why had he latched on to that rather suspicious (now that he thought about it) job offer so quickly?

The answer came after a few moments of turning thoughts over and over. Koenma was the only one who had offered him an actual, concrete life after Voldemort. He always thought he'd be with Hermione and Ron, but after they became a couple he gave them their space. Ginny was...did he ever really know Ginny? Even Dumbledore had told him to accept death like it was a friend. Hermione and Ron spoke often of what they would like to do after Voldemort. He always fell back to his default answer of auror. Now that Voldemort was gone, did he really want to be a cog in a machine controlled by people like Malfoy? Hermione and Ron were going into politics, trying to change the magical world. Despite his Order of Merlin guaranteeing him a seat in the Wizengamot if he wanted, he wasn't a fan of argument and debate. Maybe something that helped people.

Yusuke burst from the floor. Botan screamed in surprise.

After the initial shock, Harry's brows rose as he silently tracked the blood marks fading on Yusuke's arms and face. The man was grinning and his enlarged teeth were pointed and truly inhuman. "That was the best!"

Harry looked at the fuming Kreacher. His long fingers were curling ominously as he glared at the half demon.

"Kreacher?"

The elf looked at him. "Master's guest is strong," he spat reluctantly.

"Do you think I should be a spirit detective?"

"Master does what is best for Master." He looked almost exasperated at Harry before he disappeared. But Harry heard his muttering. "But Kreacher thinks the house of Black would flourish as the house of Death."

The house of Death? Ahaha, that was scary. Harry tried to smile in the wake of that comment. It fell flat.

Botan was scolding Yusuke about destruction of private property, while apologizing to Harry at the same time. Didn't all those bows make her dizzy? Harry would have motion sickness if he did the same thing that fast. Maybe punching Yusuke in the head cured it, cause she sure was doing it a lot.

He spoke, partly to save the man from getting brain damage. "What would happen if I agreed to be a spirit detective?"  
Botan stopped. "Lord Koenma did give us a mission file if you agreed." It appeared in her hand. She hesitated. "He didn't say anything about not letting you look before then..."

"Ah, who cares?" Yusuke grabbed the file from her and slapped it open on the now rickety table. They all leaned over it curiously.

Harry looked up at Botan with a grin clutching at the edges of bloodthirsty. "I'm in."

He dropped his eyes back to the open file.

 **[TR] Mission File # S2563.**  
 **Objective: Elimination of all beings codename 'Dementor', designation 'hollow'. Reclamation of souls therein.**

Definitely in.

* * *

 **Extra scene:**

"Right," Botan clapped her hands. "Next is your physical. Lord Koenma has referred you to his personal doctor since we can't have just anyone know that you have, well, you know."

The doctor in question was tall, rail thin, had hair that undulated around his expressionless face and down his back like tentacles. His skin was a bright red and his eyes had horizontal pupils, rather like a toad's.

"What happens if he tells anyone?"

"Oh," said the reaper cheerfully. "he'll die."

"Huh."

"Don't worry. King Enma has to judge fairly. It's a Law."

"Oh well, that makes me feel better," Harry sighed, only mostly sarcastic. How was there a physical for a job in the _spirit_ world, anyway? He was led into a room that would not be out of place in any human hospital.

"Please lay down on the table," the doctor said tonelessly. Harry looked pleadingly at Botan, who was waving from beside the doctor. They were both behind the viewing glass. She smiled encouragingly. Sigh. He climbed onto the table. It started to move, entering the circular scanners. Light danced across his body. It was like Star Trek or something, only in the spirit world. Surreal.

"Peverell, H.J. Human, sorcerer strain. Muscles, average. Brain, normal. Bones, weak. Stature, stunted. Organs, below average. Eyes, damaged. Skin, average, scarred. Blood -"

"Could you maybe not say that stuff out loud." Harry glared.

The doctor looked up from where he was studying the output. He tilted his head to the side in thought. "No." He continued as if Harry had not interrupted. "Blood needs additional testing, potentially toxic. Reproductive ability, normal. Spirit energy reserve, above average."

The lights stopped and the platform eased out. Harry sat up immediately. Botan bounced into the room. "How was it? They say it's the latest in medical technology! It uses spirit particles to diagnose absolutely everything."

"Right. Absolutely everything. Excellent."

The doctor followed Botan in. "Recommendations. Dietary changes enforced. Ocular support recalibrated. Physical regimen enforced. Spirit energy focuses recalibrated." He held out a hand to Harry.

Harry stared at him narrowly.

"I think he wants your hand."

Harry sighed at her and reluctantly acquiesced. The doctor lifted it to eye level and leaned closer.

"Ow!"

"Er..."

"He bit me!"

"Yeah, didn't expect that."

"Evidence of greater vitality in body tissues. Blood slightly toxic. _Reptilian?_ "

" _How toxic is 'slightly' toxic? And what does greater vitality mean?_ "

" _Toxicity in levels sufficient to paralyze ordinary human adult. Potentially fatal in doses over 10cc. Greater vitality indicates increased regeneration of cells by a factor of twelve compared to average human individual of current era._ "

"Er, are you two hissing? I can't really hear all the vowels clearly."

Harry blinked at her, then frowned at the doctor.

"You speak parseltongue?"

The doctor didn't stop writing on a clipboard. "Maternal family are snake demons."

"I see." If he got his eyes from a toad demon father, what kind of romance did they have? No Harry, just imagine it in terms of Romeo and Juliet then leave it at that. Wait, did that mean Salazar Slytherin had demon blood in him? "How can a human acquire it?"

The doctor tilted his head again. "Learned. Inherited. Ritually forced."

"Huh." Something the doctor said earlier came to him. "Oh, my name's Potter, not Peverell."

"All of Death's line are Peverell. By decree."

A chill swept up his spine. "Whose decree?"

"Spirit King. Too much trouble keeping up with changing mortal names."

Harry's brow twitched. Did everything here revolve around paperwork? "But there were only two other holders, right? How hard is that to remember?"

The doctor stared at him with a face that said he couldn't care less.

"It's not like you couldn't use your real name," Botan piped up. "but official documents in Reikai will refer to you as Peverell. Maybe it's better that way actually, if you want to keep your general mortal life and your job separate."

Like 'general' or 'ordinary' or 'normal' and other such words ever applied to his life so far?

Right. It's not like he could overturn a decree created by the king of the after-life. On another note, how much paperwork did the other two generate that there was an actual _decree_ about it? He decided not to think about it. It wasn't his paperwork.

"Moving on. What does increased regeneration of cells mean to me, exactly."

"If recommendations implemented, body damage expected to revert to optimal health in approximately a year. Lifespan and general health increased by a factor of three compared to average."

"Really?" At last, good news! Harry cheered. "Can I get a copy of those recommendations?"

The doctor nodded once. "You will have them tomorrow." With that, he left.

Botan turned to him. "Now it's time for orientation!"

Harry sighed.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**  
 **Duels with Dementors**

"Ooooooohaaaahooooohhh."  
"What the hell are you doing, Kuwabara?"  
"Shut it, Hiei. I'm trying to talk with them. The non-violent solution, y'know."  
" _You?_ The delinquent brawler?"  
"Hey, as if all that I am could be contained by a mere stereotype."  
Silence from all of the group.  
"...this is about Yukina, isn't it?"  
"Who's Yukina? And why would she or he have any bearing on your friend making ghost sounds at dementors?"  
"She's Hiei's sister. Kuwabara's sweet on her."  
"Hey, what - ? No, I – you – she..."  
"Oh, you almost got all the pronouns there, Mr. Eloquent Diplomat. Good job."  
"Shut yer trap. Like you had a better plan?"  
"Hm. Ahem. From the verdant forests of Makai, draped in the blood of numerous enemies, the unmatched cunning lord of foxes Kurama, Red Ranger Transform!"

...

...

...

"From the lofty clouds of heaven, sate with the sighs of numerous admirers, the unrivaled beauty of death's ranks Botan, Pink Ranger Transform!"  
"From the fatal streets of Tokyo, plagued by the weeping of numerous conquests, the peerless warrior of the realm of gods Yusuke, Blue Ranger Transform!"  
"I'm outta here."  
"Right behind you."  
"Hey, wait for me!"  
"Why are you even leaving, Kuwabara? Isn't this the kind of idiocy that would float your moronic boat?"  
"Well, you two are shoo-ins for Black and Green so if I stayed I'd be Yellow by default. That shit just doesn't go well with my hair."

* * *

 **AN.** **Thanks to Suzululu4moe for pointing out that Raizen was Yusuke's 44th generation ancestor and not his father. Changed!**

 **Also, for Isali, who gave the review I can't find the reply button to:**

 **Harry reborn as Hiei or Kurama would be interesting to write. With Hiei, there are the similarities of their being 'abandoned' by people who should have cared for them, Harry-as-Hiei wouldn't have Hiei's drive for revenge and power though he could be driven that far by just living in the demon world. Also, he'd have possibly different reasons for acquiring the Jagan.  
Kurama was a thief and a spirit fox - both qualities that would have Harry exploring his Marauder side. Maybe even the 'pillage and leave towns burning' part of the marauder name - there had to be a reason hunters were after canon Kurama right? **


End file.
